


8:34 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos winced after a villain's attack knocked him into a car's side.





	8:34 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos winced after a villain's attack knocked him into a car's side and he viewed Supergirl scowling near the enemy.

THE END


End file.
